Cranberry Knights
The Cranberry Knights is a group of thirteen moogles in Final Fantasy Type-0 and Final Fantasy Agito. Each is assigned to one of the thirteen classes of the Akademeia, representing each class's characteristics and dressing accordingly. The pronouns "ze" and "hir" are used when referring to them in the Rubicus, and the moogles' genders are never specified. The group of moogles is called "Cranberry Knights" in the Final Fantasy Type-0 Ultimania guide book, but not named in-game. The moogles are shown with weapons in their concept arts, but don't have them in the game. Members Mog Mog is the moogle of Class Zero. Although hir full name is "Hatzkhaminei Lowtoyosna Eripulci", Cinque nicknames hir "Moglin", while ze is formally addressed by staff members as "Moogle". Mog wears the Akademeia uniform, with a red cape to represent Class Zero. Mog's role is to relay orders to Class Zero when they are carrying out missions. During free time, Mog is in Class Zero's classroom, and the player can talk to hir to take classes for increasing stats. Classes First to Twelfth moogles Class First Moogle: A moogle with blue armor and sword who represents the Knight class. Ze is found at the Fountain Plaza and will give the player a reward depending on the number of hours in the player's Play Time. The First Class Moogle dislikes Class Zero for taking the premier spot away from Class First. Class Second Moogle: A moogle that represents the Dragoon class. Ze is found at Central Command and begrudges Class Zero for having stolen Machina away from Class Second, calling the class derogatory names like "Class Zilch" or "Class Nada". Nevertheless, ze hopes Machina will do well in his new class. Class Third Moogle: The moogle that represents the Red Mage class. Ze wears a big red hat and has black skin and is found at the Terrace. Ze is the most pessimistic and skeptical of the class moogles, believing there is not much they can do the survive the war, and not taking what the Consortium of Eight tells the populace for face value, saying "some of us aren't so easily fooled, kupo." Class Fourth Moogle: The moogle that represents the Geomancer class. Ze wears a red hat and scarf, and wields a white staff. Ze is found at the Airship Landing Bay. As a Class Fourth supervisor, the moogle explains ze is qualified to provide psychological care. Class Fifth Moogle: The moogle that represents the Monk class. Ze is found at the Entrance and believes strongly in team work, marveling how Class Zero cadets don't seem that close. Class Sixth Moogle: The moogle that represents the Time Mage class. Ze wears a large green hat and wields a green rod with a gear atop of it. Ze is found at the Main Gate. Class Seventh Moogle: A moogle that represents the White Mage class. Ze is a conjurer wielding a light blue mace and is found in the Lounge, always worrying over hir students. Class Eighth Moogle: A moogle that represents the Thief class. Ze is found at the Entrance. Cadets can exchange Knowing Tags in return for items. The higher the number of tags given, the rarer the item. Class Ninth Moogle: A moogle that represents the Ninja class. Ze wears a golden eye patch. Ze is found in the Crystarium. Class Tenth Moogle: A moogle that represents the Scholar class. Ze wears a pair of glasses and is found at the Airship Landing Bay. Class Eleventh Moogle: A moogle that represents the Machinist class. Ze wears glasses and holds a book and is found at the Armory. Class Twelfth Moogle: A moogle that represents the Blue Mage class. Ze is found in the Ready Room. Ze worries over hir cadets not fitting in with the rest, but is determined to do hir best for them. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game The Cranberry Knights appear with cards of different elements. Mog Type0 TCG.png|Moogle -Class Zero- Moogle Class1 TCG.png|Moogle -Class First- Moogle Class2 TCG.png|Moogle -Class Second- Moogle Class3 TCG.png|Moogle -Class Third- Moogle Class4 TCG.png|Moogle -Class Fourth- Moogle Class5 TCG.png|Moogle -Class Fifth- Moogle Class6 TCG.png|Moogle -Class Sixth- Moogle Class7 TCG.png|Moogle -Class Seventh- Moogle Class8 TCG.png|Moogle -Class Eighth- Moogle Class9 TCG.png|Moogle -Class Ninth- Moogle Class10 TCG.png|Moogle -Class Tenth- Moogle Class11 TCG.png|Moogle -Class Eleventh- Moogle Class12 TCG.png|Moogle -Class Twelfth- Triple Triad The class moogles appear on Triple Triad cards in the version playable via ''Final Fantasy Portal App. 292a Moglin.png|Moglin 276a Class First Moogle.png|Class First Moogle 277a Class Second Moogle.png|Class Second Moogle 278a Class Third Moogle.png|Class Third Moogle 279a Class Fourth Moogle.png|Class Fourth Moogle 280a Class Fifth Moogle.png|Class Fifth Moogle 281a Class Sixth Moogle.png|Class Sixth Moogle 282a Class Seventh Moogle.png|Class Seventh Moogle 283a Class Eighth Moogle.png|Class Eighth Moogle 284a Class Ninth Moogle.png|Class Ninth Moogle 285a Class Tenth Moogle.png|Class Tenth Moogle 286a Class Eleventh Moogle.png|Class Eleventh 287a Class Twelfth Moogle.png|Class Twelfth Moogle Gallery MoogleClass0-type0-psp-model.png|Class Zero moogle model. MoogleClass1-type0-psp-model.png|Class First moogle model. MoogleClass2-type0-psp-model.png|Class Second moogle model. MoogleClass3-type0-psp-model.png|Class Third moogle model. MoogleClass4-type0-psp-model.png|Class Fourth moogle model. MoogleClass5-type0-psp-model.png|Class Fifth moogle model. MoogleClass6-type0-psp-model.png|Class Sixth moogle model. MoogleClass7-type0-psp-model.png|Class Seventh moogle model. MoogleClass8-type0-psp-model.png|Class Eighth moogle model. MoogleClass9-type0-psp-model.png|Class Ninth moogle model. MoogleClass10-type0-psp-model.png|Class Tenth moogle model. MoogleClass11-type0-psp-model.png|Class Eleventh moogle model. MoogleClass12-type0-psp-model.png|Class Twelfth moogle model. Class0mog.PNG|Class Zero moogle artwork. Class1mog.PNG|Class First moogle artwork. Class2mog.PNG|Class Second moogle artwork. Class3mog.PNG|Class Third moogle artwork. Class4mog.PNG|Class Fourth moogle artwork. Class5mog.PNG|Class Fifth moogle artwork. Class6mog.PNG|Class Sixth moogle artwork. Class7mog.PNG|Class Seventh moogle artwork. Class8mog.PNG|Class Eighth moogle artwork. Class9mog.PNG|Class Ninth moogle artwork. Class10mog.PNG|Class Tenth moogle artwork. Class11mog.PNG|Class Eleventh moogle artwork. Class12mog.PNG|Class Twelfth moogle artwork. Etymology The Cranberry Knights are most likely a pun on Onion Knights, a recurring job. Trivia *In hir concept artwork, the Class Seventh moogle incorrectly has the Roman numeral "XII" on hir hat. Hir in-game model has the Roman numeral "VII". *In World of Final Fantasy, completing the Intervention Quest, "A Duo of Three", earns the achievement/trophy, "The Cranberry Knights". References Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Type-0 Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Agito Category:Moogles Category:Organizations in Final Fantasy Type-0